


Incantation

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: Tatsuya's got a certain kind of power.





	Incantation

**Author's Note:**

> ty eliska for the prompt! (aohimu + incantation)
> 
> i probably messed a few things up about the setting (i tried to either look up or be intentionally vague lmao) & my hp au hcs are flexible for everyone and everything except tatsuya's in slytherin (so most of that is intentionally vague as well...)

They get out of Transfiguration early, after a bad accident with the wrong wand movement and an exploded jar that manages to send just two of Daiki’s classmates to the hospital wing. He’s got it down, if not by-the-book then the right way to get the job done (and he ignores Satsuki’s pointed look that says he’ll get points off on his OWLs for doing the wand movement wrong; he doesn’t give a shit about that and he actually pays attention to some of these essays so he’ll catch up on theory or something—and either way, he’d like to stop thinking about the exams for just a goddamn minute).

He takes the long way around, down the second floor corridor and to the right, up the back stairs. If he plays it just right, takes the tapestry passage, he’ll arrive at the bottom of the North Tower just as sixth-year NEWT Divination gets out on time. He pushes out of the passage, up the stairs, and hurries past a group of startled-looking first-years, down the hall and around the corner, and there’s the spiral staircase. He smooths out his robes, running a hand through his hair and adjusting his schoolbag so it hangs on his shoulder just so. He hears the irregular clomping of footsteps on stone and waits, trying to look casual.

It’s just a few at first, hurrying on toward their next period and dispersing, then a clump of arguing Hufflepuffs and then Tatsuya, alone and (of course) completely unsurprised to see Daiki. He carries his bag way more casually than Daiki ever has; his sleeves are rolled up to show off his midseason quidditch muscles.

“Hey,” says Daiki.

“Hi,” says Tatsuya, amusement creeping into his voice.

“Can I walk you to your next class?”

“Of course,” says Tatsuya. “Chivalrous of you.”

“Well,” says Daiki, resolving not to take the bait.

Tatsuya takes his hand, smiling up at Daiki halfway (but enough that Daiki forgets how he was going to start the conversation). Fuck, he’s gorgeous. Daiki’s never not recognized that as a fact, but up close, when he’s allowed to kiss that mouth, when he’s the one receiving all of Tatsuya’s attention, well. It’s different. It’s a certain kind of power, completely unlike transfiguring a glass jar full of water into an empty window frame in its enchantment and in the satisfaction Daiki gets from it, rolling over his shoulders like a fresh breeze just as he’s about to kick off the ground to start a quidditch match.

Tatsuya leads him around a different way than the one he’d come, ducking into a shadowy vestibule and pulling Daiki in after him as a group of students approaches from the other side. They pass, not glancing in, seeming not to see Tatsuya and Daiki at all, their voices somehow faint, as if they’re still at the other end of the hallway. The vestibule leads nowhere (or perhaps it once did); it feels smaller than it had looked from the outside but it’s very dark and feels just private enough that Daiki’s pretty comfortable with putting his hands anywhere.

Tatsuya doesn’t stop him, pressing his body to Daiki’s and leaning up to kiss him on the mouth; he tastes salty and tangy and Daiki can’t get enough. He runs the tip of his tongue across the roof of Tatsuya’s mouth, licks his lips; he makes the kiss last for as long as he can until he feels like his lungs are only holding together because someone put an unbreakable charm on them.

“We should get to class,” Tatsuya says, but he’s breathing just as hard; his lips are parted and wet and his collar is crumpled.

He looks more of a mess than usual, definitely like he’s just been doing something, and all Daiki can think is that he did that. He’s got this kind of power over Tatsuya, just the same as Tatsuya has over him (and he can only imagine what he looks like himself, but he’s going to wear that like a badge of honor).

* * *

Daiki’s last class of the day is potions, long and pointless and stuffy with all the steam trapped in the dungeon room. He’s glad to be out, glad for once that it’s not a day he has practice. Tatsuya’s having similar thoughts, oh-so-casually strolling by the potions classroom on his way to the Slytherin dorms (Daiki knows he has a free period right now, though he might actually be coming back from the library).

“Fancy seeing you here,” Daiki says, stuffing his textbook back into his bad.

“What a coincidence,” says Tatsuya.

Daiki follows him down the corridor and around to the Slytherin common room (he always forgets which way to turn; sometimes Tatsuya doesn’t seem to know himself even after living here for so many years).

“Parseltongue,” Tatsuya says to the wall, and it opens.

“Has the password every been in parseltongue?” Daiki asks as they walk along the passage to the common room.

“I wouldn’t put it past the enchantments,” says Tatsuya. “Even if it locks us all out. Can’t always be nice to your own.”

A group of first-years (or maybe second-years? Daiki can’t really tell) is playing Exploding Snap in one corner; their eyes follow Tatsuya and then linger questioningly on Daiki. Tatsuya waves, gives a manufactured smile, and picks up the pace toward his room. It’s mercifully empty when they get in; Tatsuya perches his bag on top of his overstuffed trunk and Daiki only has time to drop his on the floor before Tatsuya pulls him onto the bed, rolling on top of Daiki practically before he lands.

“Where did we leave off after Divination?” Tatsuya says, quirking his eyebrow and slotting his leg between Daiki’s.

“Um,” says Daiki. “You’re going to have to help me remember.”

Tatsuya lowers himself gradually, until he’s lying on Daiki’s chest, his lips almost grazing Daiki’s ear.

“Does this help?” Tatsuya whispers, and Daiki’s blood runs hot.

“Yeah. A little bit,” says Daiki, and then Tatsuya grinds his hips down on Daiki’s, and, “Okay, a lot.”


End file.
